A roll of her eyes
by xxsakuraxloverxx
Summary: And all it took was the roll of her mesmerizing evergreen eyes. This is a Crossover between 'Juuni Kokuki' and 'Naruto' anime (I don't own ether of them). Enjoy. Oneshot.


Crossover between 'Naruto' and 'Juuni Kokuki' (I don't own ether one!)

Oneshot

Pairing: Sakura H. & Shoryu

* * *

It was about a year or two, give or take, since she came here. After first few months she stopped counting the time spent here.

She came to this world after the battle with Toneri at the age of 19. The world so similar to her own yet completely different. Here were creatures roaming the land she had only seen in books and paintings. But of the hardest thing here was to conquer was their difficult language.

She came to the 'Kingdom of En' and found a teacher to help her learn the language. It was a slow process but she made it. She was, after all, the smartest back in her old hometown only rivaled by the Nara.

Looking up from her book containing information on medical herbs of this world she spotted 'His Highness' trotting along the street with his loyal Kirin by his side.

* * *

Everyone bowed as he passed and he gave an amused huff at the pouting being on his right. His eyes roamed over everyone as they bowed but his eyes were drawn to a person who was surely taking it's time to do so too.

He drank in her appearance from her long pink hair that fell in waves to her upper thighs, her full pink lips and to her sparkling electric green eyes surrounded by thick long lashes.

He was , dare he say, so disappointed when she rolled her eyes before bowing. Shouldn't he be offended instead of disappointed? Of course! His eyes narrowed and with the intention to interrogate her and find the why his presence so displeased her. He marched over to her and pulled her to her feet with his hands on her shoulders but just before he opened his mouth his breath left his lungs.

'She was beautiful from afar, but she is positively breathtaking from up close. She is stunning.'

* * *

'The hell?! What did I do?!' Her eyes were wide as saucers as he stared at her. It went on for a while before her eyes zeroed in on the microscopic blush crawling towards his cheeks. In response she could only rise an elegant eyebrow. At his hasty retreat a few steps back her lips, against her will, stretched in a full blown grin before a stream of giggles floated from her throat.

Realizing who she was laughing at and in front of all these people she quickly bowed down on her knees and let her head rest on the back of her hands.

"I apologize Your Majesty for my foolish behavior. I will receive whatever punishment you prepare for me."

Shoryu could only gape at the woman in front of him. Her voice drifted to his ears and he couldn't shake off the feeling that was making his spine tingle.

Enki stared between him and the woman who still had her head down before erupting in full blown laughter shocking everyone around him. He wiped the tear out of his eye before clapping Shoryu on his back and smiling slyly.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here? The mighty king was-" before he could finish his sentence Shoryu patted him on the head a little too roughly making him stumble.

"It was not your fault." He couldn't think of anything else before turning on his heel and dragging Enki with him, who was shouting something along the lines of 'lemme go' and 'lousy king'.

She could only stare at his retreating back before she stood up and moved inside her little pharmacy.

* * *

He stared at the palm of his hand before closing his eyes in defeat and running the same hand through his long black locks. He hasn't seen her in two weeks yet she was caught in his mind every single day disappearing for only a moment before appearing again.

He was sure he was going crazy.

"Thinkin' 'bout her again?" The scowl on his face appeared almost instantly.

His brown eyes zeroed in on the golden haired, violet eyed wonder. "I most certainly was not!"

Enki could only stare at him with one eyebrow raised and blink very slowly. "Yeaaah." He drawled out and smirked at the pouting king.

"Just go speak to her."

"No...I cannot find my words when I am close to her. I will only seem like a fool." The sincerity of his master slightly stunned him. He leaned over the table to look more closely at him to see a bit of sadness and vulnerability in his eyes.

His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth settled in a frown. "If that woman managed to make such a mess from you, while no one else could, I think you should man up and approach her already. You are being disgraceful." He turned his head to the side and sniffed disdainfully.

A moment of silence that felt like an hour passed before Shoryu stood and nodded his head. "You are right! I will go there and settle this once and for all."

Enki could only stare disinterestedly at his master marching out of his office and shake his head.

* * *

It started slowly at first but after month or so his visits were something she looked forward too. He made sure he'd come at least once a week and thrice when he wasn't so busy. They started with small talk which grew to drinking tea together and than laughing and giggling while sipping sake and exchanging stories and adventures.

She told him about her home, real home, bit by bit and introduced him to a small amount of her abilities.

Day by day passed and they only seemed to grow closer.

Not long after that she was appointed as his left hand, seeing as Enki was his right, because of her experience from her past 'life' as she called it.

It went on like that for maybe twenty years, since she was granted immortality she stayed as a 21 year old woman and they took their time in exploring their budding relationship. She was the envy of every woman and the desire of every man. She traveled the Twelve Kingdoms with him at her side as a friend but came back as his beloved.

The Kingdom of En stronger than ever flourished in to the greatest of all Kingdoms and the same king remained seated for many more centuries with his other half loyally by his side.

And all it took was a simple roll of her mesmerizing evergreen eyes.


End file.
